Bones of Redemption- Episode 1
by Nix
Summary: Jonny Quest and friends deal with the apocalypse


Disclaimer: We don't own the characters they are based on real people adn this fic is not a blow at anyone or their beliefs. We are not athiests and this is just to test our writing skills adn have a little innocent fun. Don't sue us or send us flames. We'll just ignore them and keep writing.If you find this offense don't read it! 

ps: Quotes were taken from Dante's Inferno Category: Alt, E, 2k, ML 

Since the beginning of time good and evil have clashed over the balanace of power. Until the one fateful day when the devil summoned her worst (yes she,I'm a femanist! MWHAHAHHAAAAAA). The ultimate battle for the universe began as the Satanic army march to the doom of a new era. An era filled with destruction and chaos. The ultimate insanity that would spin into an epic never ending tale for power. The game is survival of anarchy. The players, the devil's own. The battle field the universe. The objective.....Play......or be obliterated...... _______________________________________________________________________ Bones of Redemption an episodic tale of good and evil written by: Nix and Storm 

Episode One: Darkness Falls 

-"I am the way into the city of woe, I am the way to a forsaken people, I am the way into eternal sorrow." 

"Hey Beels!" HellStorm landed in front of the throne of the High lord. Her brown hair was open and wild. Her black cape swirled in the wind. The inside of her cape shimmered a dull silver than went dark as she settled on the ground. Her Storm staff with the orb distinguished her as the devil's spawn. Lexatan sat on her throne. Behind her the fire of hell raged its mightiest. Wails and screams of the condemed echoed though the chamber adding to the music that was entertaining the court. "How many times have I told you to not call me that!" The woman shouted and her court winced as they felt their ears pop. Her shoulder lenth black hair cascaded into a neat water fall. Her red cape flowed behind her as she stood up and her eyes blazed red.Her cape was fire itself and the orb that was clasped in her hand hummed dangerously.The ring on her right middle finger stated that she was the devil herself! HellStorm chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you my queen." She bowed ans smiled."You are the devil itself.And the devil was named...," "I don't care! Am I not the big cheese?" She glared at the brown hair girl dressed in all black, who flipped her cape behind her arm andsmiled. "That you are.I was merely...," "Well don't." A girl stepped out of the shadows her hair done up into a twist and her eyes flashing."As her most trusted advocate I advise you not to annoy her majesty.Or she'll make shish kabab of you." The girl was in a crimson red cape, her body covered in a form fitting black velvet jumpsuit, and black leather boots. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously as she stood next to Lexatan and smiledmischieviously. Storm sighed."Fine! Have it your way. I came with news. Upon the boarders of Hell we have captured an archangle.He does not seem to be in his usual sorts." HellStorm frowned."Keeps babbling about some screen play." SHe raiesed an eyebrow."Do we know his kind?" Lexatan rubbed her chin."Who captured him? Is he from the otherworld?" "Well, it would seem like it was Uriel Shawn.But in the scuffle who knows. I brought the news though.Don't I get a reward?" HellStorm pouted. Lexatan frowned. "I supposed so. You can have the rare privlage of looking into my window." HellStorm raised an eyebrow."You're bedroom window?" "NOOO!!!" Lexatan thundered."I mean my window into the other world!" The fire around her burst up to the ceiling. "Hee hee....I knew that." HellStorm cleared her throat."What shall I do with him?" Lexatan smiled and leaned back into the throne. She drummed her red painted nails on the arm and her eyes flashed red. The orb rose out ofher hand and started to spiral until it was almost invivible."Bring him to me.So as we can grill him." Lexatan's mouth twisted into a grin. Advocate Nix smiled."I do believe our Lord is in the mood for a bon-fire." HellStorm broke into an evil smirk."As you wish! But I get to light the fire." She bowed adn her eyes blazed along with the rest.The three erupted into disturbing laughs so cold they would freeze thesoul of men. The dark and desolate sky fell upon the earth, with mortal men and women trudged on their meaningless lives. Unknown to them, a great battle was forming in the heavens above, and the fiery pit below. The earth was in ruins, the pollution, the coruption, the evil slowly sucking the life out of everything. The once beautiful city known as New Orleans was filled with drunken haggards, swindlers, users, manipulators, and every other piece of scum and villany left on the planet. Jonathan Benton Quest, 17-yearold teenager sat alone, it a cold abandoned alley way, dressed in ragged clothes, with no food or warm drink. He was an orphan who ran away from his adoptive parents. Jonny felt that he didn't fit in to the suburban family, and he was meant for something else, what he didn't exactly know. So now, he was moving from city to city, hitchiking, occasionally making some money, or stealing if he really had too. It was christmas eve, and Jonny was freezing cold with nothing to look forward too. He had no friends, except for a stray dog he claimed as his own and named Bandit. Bandit was his only friend. "Hey kid,"an old woman exclaimed as Jonny's thoughts weredisrupted. "Yeah?" he asked curiously. "There's a soup kitchen on 4th and Main,"the woman informed him as Jonny's hope lifted up as the image of hot food flashed in his mind. "Hey thanks," Jonny said as he got up from the torn box he had called home for the day. But when he turned to ask the woman to come with him, she had vanished. *Strange...*Jonny thought to himself as he ran to 4th and Main. "Hey her royal majesty,"Hellstorm asked Lexatan as she peered at the window where Jonny went off running. "How come you're allowing that agent of the guy up there, lead that guy to the soup kitchen???!" "Well, we have bigger plans instored," Nix answered as she grinned evilly. "Yes thanks for answering for me," Lexatan sneered as she regained her composure and added,"Be patient Hellstorm, we will triumph in the end." "Okay fine, but patience was never a virtue...." the general sighed when suddenly a dark towering figure burst into the chambers. "WHO DARES BURST INTO MY CHAMBERS AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!" Lexatan screamed in fury with all the walls of hell trembling at her voice. The dark towering figure kneeled before her throne and answered,"Please excuse my rudeness o hellish one. But there has been startling news that has reached me..." "YES? Spill it already!" Hellstorm cried out as the tall towering figure frowned slightly and finally reported. "Since its christmas, people are getting the hope of redemption and forgiveness...my ladies, they are...thinking!!!!!!!" Lexatan's eyes glowed furiously as she screamed. "WHAT?!?! There is no hope for the souls of men!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Err, how about we put plan B into plan now ?" Nix suggested as Lexatan released a fiery aura around her and the heat in hell increased even more. "Nix my most trusted advocate, and Hellstorm, assemble our troops! We shall crush all their spirits of hope and redemption and then we'll see who has the last laugh!!!!!!!!!!!" Lexatan shrieked as the three servants bowed before her and disappeared to carry out theirduties. "Hey, miss!" a small boy called out as Jessie Bannon walked quick to the soup kitchen to get out of the freezing cold. It was christmas eve and she was working as a volunteer to help the homeless and serve them a hot meal and a place to sleep for the night. "Yeah what is ?" Jessie asked the young boy who was in dirty and torn clothes. "Ahh, could I come with you to the kitchen? I sorta need a place to crash tonight..." he said while tugging at the sleeve of her woolcoat. "Okay sure follow me,"Jessie smiled as she led the boy into thebuilding. Meanwhile, above, no waaaaaaay up above, in the kingdom known as heaven, there were the archangels of good were very much alarmed on the situation happening below. "WAI WAI!!!! What are we gonna do about this?!?" Ina-chan wailed worreidly as she paced herself. "Well we obviously gotta do something about this!" Matthew told the others as they slumped and thought of something to do. "The question is what?!?" the archangel sighed to herself as she and the other angels assembled in the Hall of Hope, where news of what was happening in Earth was troubling them. "Should we talk to the Lord?" Lesli asked out loud as she looked at Ina and Matthew. The two angels looked at each other in uncertainty. They both new what each other was thinking. The Lord has entrusted them to improve thesituation down below, if they said anything would they beforgiven? "I'm not so sure we should tell say anything just yet..." Matthew said hesitantly. "Lets try and handle the situation, and if we really can't then we inform the Lord." The others nodded knowingly. "Okay, lets increase survielance, and send out more of us. We will have hourly reports, and shifts," Ina said as the others listened to her carefully. "And be careful, Lexatan and her minions are sure to have a trick or two up their sleeves..." Jessie led the little boy into the soup kitchen and sat him down one of the tables. She then took her wool coat off and slipped on her apron and headed to the kitchen. "Hey Jess! Glad you made it!" a voice called out. Jessie smiled as she ponytailed her long auburn hair. She grinned as she gave her good friend Tai-Lee a brief hug. Like her, Tai-Lee Natsume was a volunteer at the soup kitchen, and they both believed in helping homeless people get through another sad christmas. Tai-Lee was a sophomore at the University of New Orleans. She was only seventeen, but she was accelerated in her younger years, and now she was a history student, with a particular obsession withtheology. The pretty Asian girl carried a tray of steaming vegetable soup and began distributing it to the hungry people. Jessie took a tray as well and began to give it to the people. She finally reached the last table where the little boy was sitting and was now pleasantly chatting with a blonde haired young man around her age. "Oh yeesh," Jessie said frustratedly. "I only have one bowl of soup left." Jonny looked at the bowl of soup and his stomache grumbled, but he saw the face of the young boy who was anxiously eyeing the soup as well. "Give him the soup," Jonny said as red head girl nodded and smiled at him appreciatively. "Now eat up!" Jessie grinned as she ruffled the boy's hair playfully. She had hoped more people were like that blonde haired boy. Jessie made up her mind to give the young man an extra something for his kindness. Jonny ate his food heartily as the little boy continued to chat with him. He wondered what would happen to the kid tomorrow. Would he still be alive? Would he even live to get married? Or would drugs and gangs get to him??? This was the first time, in a very long time he felt concern over someone other than himself. "Hey mista, I'm just going to the bathroom okay?" the little boy who's name was Rodrigo told Jonny. "Okay, you take care of yourself," Jonny smiled as he watched Rodrigo run inside the bathroom. "That was a really nice thing you did," a voice said breaking his thoughts. "Yeah well, the kid deserved a break," Jonny told the red head who sat across him. "I'm Jessie Bannon," she introduced herself. Jonny remained silent. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He looked her straight in the face. Jonny hesitated to say anything, but he finally decided to take a chance, "Jonny Quest." She smiled at him. "Well glad to meet you Jonny Quest. So what are you going to do tomorrow?" He stared down into his empty plate and didn't know what to say. Here was some rich girl who probably had a whole buncha friends, a warm bed to sleep in, a roof over her head, clothes, and food to eat,and he had nothing. "Its none of your business." Her face stiffened. "Your right, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She stood up and left abruptly. Jonny got angrily and walked quickly to the exit of the the building, he didn't need anyone's sympathy. The devil's advocate grinned evilly to herself as she watched Jonny walk into the cold dimly lit street. *Its almost time Mr. Quest, soon you'll be joining us and then you will really know what you were meant for,* she laughed then disappeared in the darkness. Hellstorm rubbed her hands together and watched in glee as Jonny kicked a can of soda along the side walk. Her eyes flashed and she raised a hand over the huge ball and the picture of Jonny vanished. She turned to Lexatan. "Lex!!! This waiting is giving me a slight itch." Hellstorm sighed and crossed her arms. "Then scratch it by all means." The advocate grinned evilly and Hellstorm stuck out her tongue. "I mandate amusement." Lexatan sat back in her throne. "You want me to juggle?" Hellstorm raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "What a fine idea." The advocate brightened. "Un un....no way!" Hellstorm shook her head. "Not till pigsfly." OINK!!!! Hellstorm ducked and sighed. "I have got to gain control of myanimals." "So?" Lex smiled. Hellstorm's eyes widened. "I'm not JUGGLING!!!!" "Your excellency?" Lexatan looked up and glared at the figure in the door way. "What ails you?" "We have prepared the archangle for procecution excellency." He trembled and Lexatan stood up making him shrink back in fright. "Well what are you waiting for vassal! Bring him in! He shall convert to the order....or DIE!" Her orb flashed and the fires rosebehind her. "Unhand me!!!!!" A male voice cried out from the hallway. The three women turned to see someone shoved into the chamber. He looked up his eyes widening. "Oh shit!" His blue eyes widened. "You're a woman!!!!!" Lexatan's eyes blazed. "Last time I checked!" "Excellent deduction Dude." Advocate Nix snorted. He broke into a leer. "Three women at that." Hellstorm rolled her eyes. "State your bio." She crossed herarms. "I am Maverock, one of the angels of death." He said his nose high in the air. The advocate slipped out from the group and silently made her way to the archangle. He was dressed in all black. His black leather pants were slightly dusty but his silk shirt was specless. "Been through a lot?" The advoacte sneered. He glared at her and his eyes flashed. "You're minions weren't exactly hospitable." Lexatan chuckled. "He has it in him." "Has what?" Hellstorm turned to her frowning. Lexatan rose and stepped down the throne. "The spark ofanarchy." "You can't be serious." Hellstorm's mouth dropped open. "I thought we were going to torture him!!!" "We will, but presently we need allies more than anything...," Lexatan gave him an evil smirk. "I wanted to see if screamed like a girl." Advocate sighed. "I wana hear him scream." Hellstorm smiled. "Um....do I have a say it this?" He pipped up. "No." The three women stated and snickered. "So what were you doing on the borders of Hell?" Advocate Nix crossed her arms and gave him a calculating look. "Sight seeing?" He gave them an evil leer. Hellstorm sighed. "He's encouragible." He bowed low and grinned. "I aim to please." Lexatan burst out laughing and Nix muffled a squeal. Storm pointed a finger an a lightening bolt sped past his ear. "Whoa!!!!" His eyes widened as he realized exactly where he was. These three were the Devil's own, one if them the woman herself. "Next time I'll aim lower." Hellstorm smirked and Advocate Nix came back to her position by Lexatan. Lex sat down snd sighed. "We do need a little entertainment,ne?" Advocate Nix nodded. "Lets have a bonfire." She flashed the archangel a grin. "Um..., I'll be on my way now...," He turned and Lex's orb started to vibrate. A pulsating cage of pure energy surrounded him. The three women laughed evilly. "Or we could dress him in drag." Lexatan chuckled and his eyes widened. "A pink frock?" Hellstorm's eyes sparkled. "A blue bow." The advocate chuckled. "Green pin heals." Lex snickered. "You can't be serious." The archangle glared. "Oh yes we can." Lex leaned forward and put her chin in her hand. "It has been a while since we had someone for comic relief." Hellstorm sniggered. "Suits him fine." Advocate Nix nodded. Then Lexatan's eyes sparkled. "Or....he could do that John-Travolta-Jonny-Quest-look-a-like dance...," "Oh yeah, I've heared about that one....was it a wedding?" Hellstorm tapped her chin thoughtfully. His eyes widened. "No way." Advocate Nix's eyes flashed and a fireball landed next to him making him jump. she grinned. "Or the horizontal hula." Hellstorm broke into a devilish leer. "Or all...," The three women threw back their heads and the chamber shook with laughter that would freeze the hearts of men. 

************************************************************************ 

Jessie sighed tiredly as she waved her good byes to Tai-Lee and hurriedly walked to her last stop for the evening. She was strangely worried about Jonny, and she had a nagging feeling that he was in trouble, but what could she do? She didn't know where he ran off too, and most of all, she didn't know what to say to him. "Hello Senorita Jessie!" Father Benito greeted her warmly as Jessie entered the modest church. "What brings you here on this night?" he asked her as he gave her a warm hug. "Well, I needed to pray tonight," Jessie smiled as she listened to the angelic voices of a children's choir practicing their songs in the church hall. She wondered if God was watching over all his children tonight. "Alright but be careful going home, the streets are still unsafe, even at this time of the year..." Father Benito warned her as he smiled at the girl and then left for his quarters. Once Father Benito had left her, Jessie took a deep breathe and walked slowly down the red carpeted aisle looking at the bleeding statue. Once she reached the steps leading to the pulpit she got down on her knees and prayed silently. 

"Oh holy night! The stars are brightly shining It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth" 

Meanwhile Jonny Quest was walking alone in the cold, dank alley way trying to find a suitable place to sleep tonight. Not far away, the devil's advocate smiled happily as evil glistened in her dark brown eyes. She moved closer to Jonny who's head was hung low. 

"Long lay the world in sin and error pining. Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth." 

Nix was now directly behind the unsuspecting teenager and she dug her nails into his skull. Jonny's eyes rolled backwards in shock and his body began violently shaking."A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn." Jessie closed her eyes as that looming feeling greatened and she squeezed her hands even tighter. *Oh God...* "Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices! O night divine, the night when Christ was born; O night, O holy night, O night divine!O night, O holy night, O night divine!" Nix laughed harder as she refused to let go off Jonny's soul, and she continued to drain his humanity from him. Pretty soon he would become one of them, a soldier of Hell. She hoped Lexetan would be pleased. Everything was going according to plan. "Led by the light of faith serenely beaming, With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand." Jessie's eyes opened widely as she mentally heard a piercing scream which was driving her mad, its haunting sound echoing in her mind over, and over again. 

"O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming, Now come the wisemen from out of the Orient land. The King of kings lay thus lowly manger; In all our trials born to be our friends." 

"Bwuhahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!" the devil's advocate shrieked as she successfully drained Jonny Quest of every form of humanity in his soul. 

"He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger, Behold your King! Before him lowly bend! Behold your King! Before him lowly bend!" 

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie moaned as she covered her ears and tried not to hear the screams in her mind. 

"Truly He taught us to love one another, His law is love and His gospel is peace. Chains he shall break, for the slave is our brother." 

Father Benito rushed to Jessie who's long red hair was drenched in perspiration. She was so pale trembling uncontrollably on the red carpeted floor. He quickly looked up at the cross for a plea of help to God, before he attended to the girl. 

"And in his name all oppression shall cease. Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, With all our hearts we praise His holy name." 

Manical laughter rang in the walls of the empty alley as Jonny lay on the cold hard ground, unconscious of what happened to him, and what would happen to him."Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we, His power and glory ever more proclaim!His power and glory ever more proclaim!" "It must be undone..." Jessie whispered to Father Benito before everything went black.End Episode Oneepisode two: Entering Limbo 


End file.
